Dispensing systems can dispense a sanitizing and/or other type of material to a user. Dispensing systems can be used, for example, in schools, hospitals, nursing homes, factories, restaurants, etc. Dispensing systems can include one or more electronic devices that can be associated with dispensing the material to the user. For example, the one or more electronic devices can include, but are not limited to, sensors, LEDs, actuators, sound producing devices, etc. Such electronic devices generally consume a relatively small amount of power and thus are often powered by a battery. However, the electronic devices do drain the battery over time (e.g., weeks, months, years, etc.), thus necessitating recharging or replacing of the battery.